A system may include various entities (e.g., workers, devices, etc.) that perform functions associated with the system. For example, a computer system may include various devices that perform respective functions based on configurations of the various devices. As another example, a medical care system may include practitioners, nurses, pharmacies, medical equipment, and so on. Different entities may be associated with different risks, which may be based on configuration of the entities, behavior of the entities, training of the entities, operating conditions of the entities, or the like.